elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nana
Nana '( ナナ ), or Silpelit #7'' was one of the Diclonius not euthanized at birth, but rather taken and experimented on at the Diclonius Research Institute. She has the physical appearance of being twelve to fifteen years old, but her actual age is about six to seven years old; the manga explains in greater detail that Silpelits age more rapidly than humans (or a "Queen Diclonius" like Lucy). She developed a deep attachment to Director Kurama and believed him to be her father, providing her with the emotional support to endure the hardships and depredations of life as a test subject, as well as prevent her from becoming mentally unstable like so many other Diclonius subjects, such as Mariko. Biography Recapturing Lucy As part of his ongoing scheme to manipulate Kurama, Chief Kakuzawa ordered him to use Nana as part of the task force meant to recapture the recently escaped Lucy. Kurama gave her strict orders to do nothing but locate her, and she was instructed to call in the armed forces meant to subdue her rather than fight her herself. Nana, desperately wishing to make him proud of her, ignored these orders and engaged Lucy. While she attempted to be civil and implored Lucy to willingly return to the facility with her, the conversation ended in combat. Hopelessly outmatched and distracted by the nearby presence of a bystander, Nana was slowly and brutally dismembered by Lucy. Nana tried to pretend that losing her limbs didn't hurt, which only incited Lucy to torture her further. As Lucy went to cut off her head, she was interrupted by the arrival of Kurama and several armed soldiers. Nana took advantage of Lucy's lapse in focus on her and used her own vectors to disable Lucy's. As Kurama came to get her back, he showed his regard for her by striking Lucy in the face after she taunted him with Nana's injuries. He did so without knowing that Lucy's vectors had been disabled, shocking his assistant Isobe. With Lucy escaping again, Kurama brought Nana back to the island institute. Disposal order and leaving the Institute Chief Kakuzawa ordered Nana, whom he now saw as useless, killed. Not only did Kurama refuse, but he outfitted her with realistic prosthetic limbs that responded to her powers for motion. At first Nana believed that he was having her killed, but rather than anger, she felt sorrow that she had not been of more use to her "Papa". Kurama, already suspicious of the Kakuzawas' true agenda, also used this opportunity to leave the Institute entirely. To her surprise, Nana ended up on the same beach in Kamakura that Lucy had washed up on after her escape. Within the escape pod she washed up in was a note (a voice recording in the anime) explaining Kurama's decision and his wish that she live somewhere peacefully to get away from her former life. Unfortunately, while on the beach, she ran into Bando, another enemy of Lucy's. After fighting with him, Nana convinced Bando that they had a common enemy, and that her Diclonius ability to sense another of her kind could aid him in his quest for vengeance. She left the beach, and while Kurama left her with plenty of money, he neglected to tell her what it was for, as her restricted life prior would have given her no knowledge of what it was. After a few comical attempts to use it failed, she met up again with Mayu, who, despite witnessing the battle between Nana and Lucy, assumed that seeing Nana's arms and legs come off was a hallucination since Nana seemed intact. Nana's prosthetic leg then fell off, making Mayu faint. When she awoke, she and Nana had a heart-to-heart and proper introductions wherein Nana asked her if she would be her friend. It was then Mayu discovered Nana knew nothing of what money was, as she was using it for fire fuel. Mayu led her back to the Maple House. Nana at this time also had no idea what to make of Mayu's puppy Wanta, calling the small dog a "creature." As she met Kouta, Yuka and Nozomi, she also encountered Lucy, this time having the personality of the amnesiac Nyu, who was childlike and remembered nothing of the fight. Reacting instinctively, the furious Nana began to attack Nyu, only to be warned off by an angry Kouta. Confused and upset, Nana fled, with a worried Mayu going after her. Once away, Mayu assured Nana that the girl they knew as Nyu was not the evil being she described. Nana realized that when she had attacked, Nyu exhibited none of Lucy's traits and also had no Diclonius presence for her to sense. Nana came to the conclusion that Nyu was a different person, while still occupying Lucy's body. When a fever brought about by her attack reawakened Lucy, Nana sensed this and headed back to Maple House, only to have it fade again. Deciding to keep watch against Lucy's return outside the Inn, Nana realized her poor position and apologized to Nyu for the attack, which was also heard by Kouta and Yuka. After a bit of applied reverse psychology on Yuka's part, Nana agreed to stay at Maple House, finding the early tension with Kouta evaporating as he made it clear that she could stay there, and enjoying simple things like food and baths that were nearly alien to her. She moved to renege on her agreement to find Lucy with Bando, not wishing her new life to be ruined. Kurama's True Daughter This all changed as another Silpelit, Mariko, was sent in pursuit of Lucy. While Mariko was being transported in a helicopter over Kamakura, she and Nana sensed one another, with Nana being shocked by the other diclonius' malevolent intent toward her. Nana begrudgingly left Maple House, feeling that facing this new threat was inevitable, but promised she would come back. Though she promised, she had doubts about whether she would make it back at all and thought of how she would miss her wonderful new life. Once again facing a vicious opponent with power greater than her own, Nana still held her own. While she was, for the most part, a plaything in Mariko's cruel hands, she once more used her ability to disable another Diclonius' vectors and stopped Mariko cold. The two then argued about the worth of fathers, with Nana praising hers and Mariko strongly denouncing the father who abandoned her. In the midst of this fight, Kurama reappeared to embrace not Nana but Mariko--his true daughter, whom he said he loved with all his heart. Nana saw a change in Mariko almost immediately, most especially when she defended Nana and Kurama from a missile strike, becoming a Nyu-like amnesiac in the process. In the meantime, Kouta, concerned for her, approached the battle zone in the company of Nyu, who vaulted the blockade, and once wounded, reverted to being Lucy. Nana prepared herself to again fight Lucy, only to have Mariko snap back to normal and offer to do it herself, in the name of the father they shared and who at last told her he loved her. Nana saw a horrific re-enactment of her own fight, despite Mariko's advantages, which ended with the exploding control bombs embedded in Mariko's body not only turning Lucy back into Nyu, but destroying her horns. Nana begged her father not to kill Nyu, and also told him, in light of the life and death of his true daughter, Nana would not serve as a substitute, but would instead aim to be his wife and have children with him. Kurama, falling apart from despair, made her vow to one day kill Lucy if she ever came back. With Nyu, she found Kouta and returned home, with Nana grateful for his lack of questions. A Brief Time of Peace Once home and again enjoying her new life, Nana wept for Mariko, who would never enjoy such things. Six months passed, and while a hornless Nyu matured, Nana kept watch for Lucy's re-emergence. A chain of events began when Nana and Mayu faced the psychotic Kakuzawa operative known as the Unknown Man, whose poisoned spiked iron balls were too heavy for Nana's vectors to deflect. Nana was quickly incapacitated by him, unable to protect Mayu, but both were saved as Bando crashed into the house and drove their attacker away. Later on, Nana would bury his victim, Silpelit Number 28 on the beach. When Kouta, Yuka, and Nyu returned home, Bando, feeling betrayed by Nana and Mayu's deception, shot at Nyu and woke Lucy up, as her horns had grown enough to allow her to return. Nana became part of an all-out battle between herself, Lucy, the Unknown Man and Bando once more on that same pivotal beach, with the now-insane Kurama lurking in the background. The deadly cost of the battle, including seeing Lucy threaten the life of Mayu, now like her own sister, drove Nana to vow that next time, she would kill Lucy even if she were Nyu at the time. At Mayu's urging, Nana told her life story, and reiterated her vow to kill the person known as both Lucy and Nyu. This was overheard by a tearful Nyu, who fled the small shelter Nana and Mayu were in. When she returned, Nana tried to strangle Nyu, but Mayu said even stopping Lucy wasn't worth Nana becoming a killer. Following Mayu's dog Wanta, Kouta found the trio just after Nana and Mayu told Nyu a comforting lie about her having killed people. Nana felt that she brought nothing but trouble, but Kouta fought to persuade her to come back to what had become their home. Though the next day promised to be full of questions for both Nana and Nyu, the makeshift family ate a happy meal together, only to have it shattered by an invasion force sent by Kakuzawa to recover Lucy. Nana attempted to fight back, but among the attackers were three mind-controlled clones of the late Mariko Kurama, and they overwhelmed her. The cold scientist Nousou taunted that she would soon be harvested for her organs, and held up her limbless form like a trophy. When Kouta was shot, Nyu went wild and began to be able to control vectors without fully becoming Lucy, and once Lucy woke up after Kouta regained his memories, Lucy went to deal with their attackers. While mostly successful, she was dispatched by the Agent, using the bisected but barely alive Mariko clone named Cynthia, and captured. The clone, Cynthia, split in half by Nyu's rage, was seized by the now-deranged Kurama, who held her in the memory of his dead daughter. Another complication, never resolved within the series proper, came when Yuka's mother objected to Nana's presence in Maple House, fearing she could turn out to be just like Lucy. When Mayu, sensing the awkwardness of this discussion, asked Nana to take food to a homeless man living on the beach, Nana learned, much to her shock, that the man was a despondent Kurama. She did not wish to leave the Inn at that point, but felt strongly she had no choice but to pursue and try to recover her 'Papa', who in his lunacy, at one point even dismissed her as just an experiment. When another Mariko clone, Barbara, assaulted the pair (Nana for consorting with Humans, Kurama for being a connection to a Humanity she rejected), Nana nearly defeated her, but was again shown up by her more vicious opponent. The threat to Nana was enough to re-energize Kurama, who killed the clone of his true daughter to save the one he had chosen. The two began to prepare for a final showdown with Lucy. The End It all came to a head as Lucy returned from her final confrontation with Chief Kakuzawa, and was talking with Kouta, whose childhood memories of the wrongs Lucy had done to him came back. Sensing Lucy atop a tower, Nana and Kurama made for the spot amidst a building military strike against Lucy. Kurama had one arm ripped off by Lucy after shooting her, and then shot Kouta by accident in trying to finish her. Taking comfort from Nana's behavior when she was attacked, Kurama told her to go and be with her friends, all of whom ascended the tower to be with Kouta and Nyu/Lucy, barely dodging a rage attack that threatened to destroy Japan, if not the world. They found Lucy dying from overuse of her powers, most especially to heal Kouta. At one point, Nana warned Kouta that Nyu and Lucy had left their dying body, leaving only the murderous inner voice in charge. Nana was among those present as Kouta killed the girl known as both Lucy and Nyu. During the final manga chapter, Nana and Kurama were shown together visiting a grave marked Kurama with Kurama holding Mariko's ashes. Nana then reveals that they are now living together, though whether this is at a separate residence or if Kurama is staying at Maple House is not mentioned. Nana asks him to take her as his wife and cries, questioning whether Kurama wanted to 'make babies with Nana', to which Kurama smiles and responds, "Why are you saying such silly things? Nana is my...", as the scene fades. Nana's fate in light of the purge of remaining Diclonius is unclear, but it seems likely that with her friends and Kurama protecting her, she has a good chance at a better life. It can be speculated that she and Mayu served as elder sisters to any children Kouta and Yuka later had. Anime In the anime, Kouta, followed by Nyu shortly after, arrived shortly after the confrontation between Mariko and Nana on the bridge. Shirakawa, shocked to see a human and Diclonius interacting outside the research facility, attempted to keep the SAT mercenaries from just killing him under Isobe's orders. Seeing Kouta's display of friendship toward Nana, Mariko tried to kill them both, but Nana pushed Kouta to safety and disabled Mariko's vectors. However, Nana then fell into the water below the bridge, but was saved by Kurama as he passed by after just dropping off Bando. After saving Nana, Kurama's reunion with her was cut short as he stated he had to find Mariko and kill her because she was his real daughter. As Nana protested, she sensed Lucy closing in on Mariko's location, and the two hurried to the Sea Candle as swiftly as possible. They arrived just after Mariko knocked off one of Lucy's horns, rendering her unconscious. As Kurama prepared to kill Mariko, Nana warned him of the danger they faced if they stayed put, and, enraged by Nana being allowed to call Kurama "Papa," Mariko viciously beat her with her vectors in front of him. As the pummeling ceased, Kurama reconciled with Mariko, then carried her away to the bridge, dying with her after apologizing for being a terrible father. As Nana mourned him, she was almost killed Isobe, but Lucy intervened, killing him instead. She urged Nana to return to their friends and live the life she herself could never have. The anime ended with Nana happily eating soumen noodles at the Maple House with her new family and rejoicing the fact that she can enjoy such wonderful things in the world. Personality Nana had an unusual personality for a Diclonius, not having the desire to kill or even to hurt someone. She is neither homicidal nor sadistic. Her personality seems to defy the standard belief that a Diclonius' killing instinct is inborn, and yet it does not disprove it, either. Although her vectors stretch longer than Lucy's, Nana doesn't attack others with the intent to kill. She would rather incapacitate, though later in the series, toward Lucy in particular, she displays a desire to kill. It is Nana's empathy for others that limits her from fighting vigorously, let alone killing. The bond between herself and Kurama made it possible for Nana to endure the difficult life of a test subject at the Diclonius Research Institute, allowing her kind, sweet, and compassionate personality to blossom. She can understand the pain of others, and thus doesn't wish to cause anyone any harm. This puts her at odds with Lucy, who had no one to provide her with emotional support and stop her from becoming a cold, sadistic killer. Without Kurama by her side, she would've lost her sanity years ago. However, she is very naive and lacks knowledge of the outside world. Sometimes, Nana enters a state of rage and fury, so great she might actually kill someone, even if it goes against her orders. When in this state, her personality is more like the other Diclonius, such as Lucy and Mariko. She only enters this state in extreme cases, like when someone threatens her Kurama or her friends, notably Mayu. Even in domestic affairs, Nana gives things her all and tries her best. After moving to the Maple House, Nana begins to feel useless since she feels like a freeloader and is guilty for being a "burden" to her friends. In order to feel more useful and avoid being kicked out, she tries over and over to complete menial tasks such as cooking and cleaning, but either burns the food or injures herself in the cleaning. Mayu is the one who often has to comfort her and insist she has a place with them whether she's useful or not. In the end, Nana ends up delegated to handling Wanta's meals (and, in the manga, Piyo-Piyo's meals), since he's an important part of the family. She's also easily moved to tears at the thought of others caring about her, such as Yuka and Kouta buying her so many clothes and assuring her she can stay with them. Nana can be seen as the exact opposite of Lucy. While Lucy's default personality is serious and cold, Nana's is friendly and kind; Nyu is similar to Nana's default while Nana sometimes goes into trances and acts cold like Lucy's default personality. One time in particular was remarkably similar to Lucy's fall into the path of a cold-blooded killer, and it literally took the force of a magnum bullet grazing her skull to knock her back to her senses. Nana is in the middle of the spectrum of Lucy's split personalities: she's not as mature as Lucy, but more mature than Nyu. She is in fact extremely childish due to the fact that she is really only about six years old. Given her age, her love of Kurama is from the view of a child, making it unlikely she fully grasps the implications of her wishing to be his wife. It is also unclear if Kurama returns these feelings or if he ever will. Vectors '''Vector Range: 5m Strength: Average. Speed: Very fast, though sometimes unfocused Vector Special Ability: Can disable other Diclonius vectors. Kills: 0 persons. Though an unexplained event in a twelfth anime episode calls this into question (See Trivia section in linked article), It is likely that that those police were knocked out and not actually killed since Vector massacres tend to a bit...messier. This heavily indicates that Nana was responsible, since she is frequently shown to disable but never kill opponents. Even when she could have killed Lucy and Mariko in the anime after being badly tortured in both cases, she decided to shut off their vectors instead. She also refused to kill Bando, although a bullet graze may have helped cool her head on that one. She passed all 3 temptations in the anime. In the manga she asks Mayu if it would be OK to kill the soldiers coming from the helicopter during the final confrontation at the light house. This shows that even the adorable Nana may be slightly less averse to killing in the manga. Trivia *Nana is Japanese for "seven." Though the name is cute and common among Japanese girls, to those who held her prisoner and gave it to her in the first place, it is merely her registration number. *It is highly unlikely Nana was ever taught how to read considering the restrictions placed upon the Diclonius test subjects, raising the question of why Kurama would leave her a note explaining his decision to spare her life in the manga. The anime circumvents this by having him speak to her through an audio recording. *In the manga, there are several points at which it seems Nana has surely died. These are all fake-outs. *In the manga and especially the anime, there are many comic moments when Nana's concentration lapses, causing her artificial limbs to fall off. and Nana from the manga.]] *On many occasions, what appears to be Nana's hair decoration is in fact a tie owned by her 'Papa' Kurama, and is easily her most treasured keepsake. *Several fan-sites state that Silpelit Number 3, (who infected Kurama with the Diclonius virus which led to the birth of Mariko) is Nana's older sister. No such stated connection is found in either the manga or the anime. It appears to be merely fanon, speculation or an unstated plot device from Lynn Okamoto. Some plot elements can support this, while others contradict it entirely. For the purposes of this site, it is noted here but not regarded as canon. *It is not known whether or how much Nana ever knew of Kurama's wife Hiromi, or whether or not she once believed Hiromi to be her mother. *Nana's hair is colored differently between the manga and anime. In color illustrations from the manga, her hair is dark purple, but in the anime, her hair is pink (like all other Diclonii), albeit a lavender-tinted pink. *The anime does not make Nana's fast aging as clear as the manga does. Like all other Silpelits, she ages twice as fast as other people. Therefore, she looks like a maturing young woman rather than a very young girl. *Nana appears by herself on the covers of fifteen manga chapters, ranking her third overall in such appearances. *Nana appears on the front cover of the 2013 Blu-Ray box set cover along with Lucy and Mariko, but Lucy is the character of focus, leaving Nana and Mariko looking out over her shoulders. Gallery Elbdcover.jpg|Nana with Lucy and Mariko on the Blu-Ray cover. ELgirls.jpeg|The main girls of Elfen Lied (anime). Volume_4.jpg|Nana on the cover of Volume 4 NanaLO.jpg|Color illustration of Nana DSC01208.JPG|Nana's greatest mistake. Nana smile.png|Making friends with Mayu. Nanamad.png|Nana with a Lucyesque expression during a fight with Bando. DSC01198.JPG|Her new life and home in the anime DSC01213.JPG|Nana, angry at those attacking Maple House DSC01211.JPG|Nana vs. Barbara DSC01209.JPG|Her happy ending. Nana PVC.JPG|A rare Nana collectible miniature (two heads included--with and without Kurama's tie/headband) Yuki Matsuoka.JPG|Yuki Matsuoka, Nana's Seiyu Sasha Paysinger.JPG|Sasha Paysinger, Nana's English Voice Actor Elfen lied 14-1.jpg|Nana and Nyuu. 936024_10151813379414226_1488674557_n.png|Nyuu gives Nana a hand...er leg. Does Nana actually want to bear Kurama's children? Yes, she understands what this means and does not wish to be a 'substitute' daughter Yes, but she has no idea of the "mechanics" involved No, but she would do anything out of love for him No, she is, despite appearances, a little girl with a crush on her Papa and no clue Category:Diclonius Category:Main characters Category:Maple House Category:Kaede Category:Kurama Category:Female Characters Category:Child Category:Manga Characters Category:Given name only Category:Amputees